Sentimientos escondidos
by MadnessNLove
Summary: El pequeño niño hiperactivo realmente había madurado y ya era todo un hombre, Naruto había logrado cambiar el punto de vista de todo el mundo shinobi siendo un ninja que daría todo por proteger a sus seres queridos. "–Te amo Naruto." ¿Qué había sido aquello?
1. Culpa

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentimientos escondidos

Capítulo 1: Culpa.

Su brazo derecho se había estirado lo suficiente como para alcanzar su hombro izquierdo, el que frotó tratando de aminorar el dolor de la zona.

–Se te ve cansada, debes descansar Sakura. –Aconsejó el peliblanco sentado frente a ella.

–A eso he venido. Solicito que me saque de la nómina de misiones por ahora.

–… –El Hokage se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir a modo de respuesta.

–Gracias. –Dijo sincera inclinándose un poco en reverencia.

Sus pasos iban lentos, algo muy atípico en ella. Suspiró mirando al suelo agradeciendo que su sensei no se percatara en absoluto su mal, que no era cansancio solamente. Desde aquella misión hace dos semanas Sakura podía reconocer que no podía seguir fingiendo ser la misma de siempre.

Porque algo ocurrió aquella vez…

.

 _._

"– _Quiero que esta noche seas mía._

 _La simple frase que soltó en aquel momento hizo a Sakura girar la vista para ver a su interlocutor, el que se encontraba exactamente detrás de ella. Sakura era una kunoichi excepcional sin lugar a dudas, pero reconocía que él también y es por eso que no lo sintió avanzar hasta quedar en esa posición._

 _Atacando por la espalda, su punto ciego._

 _Podría jurar que por la situación del momento ella había quedado totalmente congelada en su puesto, sin reacción alguna y sólo sintiendo un escalofrío por el lento y cálido respirar de él en su cuello._

 _Cuando en la mañana había abierto sus ojos se descubrió desnuda, en el cuarto de él. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y con un gran sonrojo de vergüenza salió del lugar luego de vestirse rápidamente. Había dejado creer al rubio que solo había tenido un sueño, porque al verla antes de salir de vuelta a la aldea el sonrojo de él era tan obvio como los nervios de ella._

 _Pero por supuesto, siendo él, no se dio cuenta de esto."_

Y últimamente todo esto le estaba afectando más de la cuenta, cuando ellos se habían juntado para comer junto a Sai y el capitán Yamato había entrado al restaurante Hinata y los demás del equipo ocho. Esto de ninguna manera era algo anormal, solo que al ver en el Uzumaki un brillo especial en sus azulados ojos al ver a la Hyūga tuvo una sensación no muy grata en su pecho, teniendo que levantar discretamente su mano derecha a la zona esperando que nadie notase sus latidos.

Caminó esperando no encontrarse con Naruto por lo menos por una hora tomando el camino más largo para llegar a su hogar, evitando también caminos que lleven al departamento de él. Una vez entró a su casa fue recibida por su padre algo nervioso.

–Sakura-chan, dime que lo trajiste. –Miró a su hija extrañada y se agarró sus cabellos, desesperado. – ¡Oh no!

– ¿Traer qué? –Se preguntó más bien para ella misma.

Su madre apareció en la entrada, Sakura ni siquiera había dado un paso adentro aun.

–El encargo…

La memoria de la pelirrosa recordó en ese momento a su madre pidiéndole que comprase un pastel, el que comerían para celebrar otro año de matrimonio de los Haruno. Se le había olvidado por completo. Su madre pasó los siguientes minutos reprendiéndola, haciéndola pasar vergüenza pues de seguro los vecinos escucharían nuevamente. Ella no era una niña, tenía diecinueve años y era una ninja médico destacada, pero todo aquello parecía no importarle en absoluto a su madre la que seguía tratándola como si tuviese nueve años.

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó en la residencia de los Haruno, pues ella había salido del lugar intentando escapar del griterío que había armado su progenitora. Bufaba algo enojada al reconocer que ella era igual de terca que su madre.

A veces le gustaría irse a vivir sola.

En la caminata nocturna pateó una lata que se encontraba en el suelo, estrellándola contra un muro, causando que este se derrumbara. Por suerte, el muro no pertenecía a una casa, sino a un parque; pero los vecinos del lugar comenzaron a salir algo asustados por el impacto del derrumbe. Sakura intentó entonces huir del lugar para ocultar su culpabilidad pero un grito se escuchó, el que la hizo reconocible para todo el mundo ahí.

– ¡Sakura-chan!

Ese grito sin dudas era del héroe de la aldea: Uzumaki Naruto.

Siendo otra la situación y los acontecimientos se alegraría de verlo, pero gracias a él había llamado la atención completa de los vecinos que notaban quién había sido el causante del estruendo; la chica con fuerza más monstruosa que Tsunade. Ella misma.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura. Él al notarlo se acercó a su amiga y compañera, la que le veía acercársele sintiendo un gran escalofríos. Naruto era la persona que menos quería ver ahora.

– ¡Sakura-chan tienes fiebre! Estás algo colorada… –Comenzó a decirle con sus ojos abiertos, llenos de preocupación.

Demonios, pensó Sakura antes de asentir sonriéndole y comentando que nada pasaba.

– ¿Segura que estás bien? –La preocupación en su rostro no se iba y los nervios de ella por su cercanía tampoco.

–He dicho que sí.

– ¡Ya sé! –Exclamó con alegría. –Tengo un medicamento en mi departamento, de seguro se te pasa… –Ofreció sonriente.

Sus ojos jade lo apreciaron unos momentos más. El pequeño niño hiperactivo realmente había madurado y ya era todo un hombre, Naruto había logrado cambiar el punto de vista de todo el mundo shinobi siendo un ninja que daría todo por proteger a sus seres queridos. Siendo el héroe de la aldea y el mundo.

"– _Te amo Naruto."_

¿Qué había sido aquello? Rápidamente su mirada intentó escapar observando cualquier cosa alrededor. ¿Por qué había recordado aquello ahora? De todas las cosas…

–No. Yo me voy- –Iba a retirarse, pero un vecino algo furioso por la destrucción del muro probablemente había salido de su hogar y antes de que la reconociera siquiera Sakura sin pensarlo demasiado tomó de la mano al rubio, el que se sorprendió de sobremanera al contacto de ella, y corrió en una dirección "x" escapando.

Ellos eran ninjas, unos expertos en el camuflaje. Incluso podían fácilmente escapar por los techos, pero por alguna razón ellos corrieron tomados de la mano frente a toda la gente que seguía en las calles a esas horas. La noche recién comenzaba para algunos en Konohagakure.

Cuando pararon estaban casi a las afueras de la aldea, en los campos de entrenamiento ninja. Sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse, estaban tratando de regular la agitada respiración tomando aire cada vez más lentamente, con sus rostros cansados, rojos y algo sudados también. Levantaron su mirada al mismo tiempo encontrándose y antes de nada, el silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por sus risas.

Incluso se tiraron al pasto y permanecieron así hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

–Sakura-chan… –Sakura entonces movió su cabeza para ver a su compañero. – ¿Qué hacías a estas horas en la calle?

–Ah, solo tuve una discusión con mi madre… A veces me gustaría vivir sola. –Comentó sin pensar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su error abrió sus ojos y mordió su lengua. Naruto siempre había estado solo y él no había sido tan feliz. –Quiero decir… –Intentó arreglar levantándose bruscamente encontrando a su amigo mirándola fijamente.

–Sakura-chan… Lo de esa vez no fue un sueño ¿verdad?

El silencio les invadió, las mejillas del Uzumaki estaban levemente sonrojadas, probablemente por el atrevimiento a preguntar algo como aquello, Sakura supo que realmente Naruto no preguntaba eso por él, sino por ella. Para hacerle recordar o que intentase dejar de fingir que no sabía nada.

Es por esto que Sakura se levanta.

– ¿Dónde vas? –Le escuchó preguntar.

–Creo que ya es tarde…

–Tú no te irás. –Dijo, demasiado brusco para ser él y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, Naruto le había tomado de la mano frenando un posible escape.

–Naruto, ¡suéltame! –Exigió incómoda.

–Ven conmigo. Una noche más… –Le dijo suplicante. –Por favor.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, aquello era jugar con fuego. Si ella aceptaba su amistad se terminaría bruscamente; básicamente porque ya no podría acercársele sin recordar lo sucedido y pretender que nada ocurrió.

Para Naruto, cada segundo era eterno y algo ansioso se acercó un paso hasta apegarse al cuerpo de ella. La tomó del mentón y unió sus labios en un beso tímido. El estómago de Sakura vibró, su corazón latió desesperado. Estaba totalmente nerviosa y fuera de sí. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

 _Hinata ama a Naruto_

Se separó bruscamente de él, sintiéndose pésimo después de este último pensamiento. Corrió dejándolo solo, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos color jade. La culpa y la sensación de ser una mala persona le invadieron en ese instante. Una vez entró en su hogar sus padres se preocuparon al ver a su hija llorar, Sakura se encerró en su cuarto y de ahí no salió hasta la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ ¡Hola! Espero estén de maravillas y les haya gustado mi primer fanfic NaruSaku. Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto, el segundo ya es el capítulo final. Como siempre agradezco enormemente el apoyo (y pido disculpas por no responder los reviews simplemente porque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo TT-TT) de ustedes en todos mis fics.

Y como segundo comunicado: He creado una cuenta en wattpad bajo el seudónimo de "MadnessNLove" ya que no me dejaba usar el nombre que tengo aquí. Subiré algunas historias también ahí y eso :3

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Un largo tiempo

**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentimientos escondidos

Capítulo 2: Un largo tiempo.

– ¡Sakura!

Sakura se dio vuelta, Ino corría a gran velocidad hacia ella. –Ino… ¿Qué sucede?

–Me alegra verte. –Comentó la Yamanaka sonriente. –Tengo buenas noticias sobre la apertura de una Clínica de cuidados mentales para niños en Sunagakure.

–¿A sí?

–Sí, en una semana estará listo el personal y en dos semanas ya estarán atendiendo gente. ¿No es eso genial?

–Sí, pero…

– ¿Pero qué?

–Me pregunto qué ocurrirá en las otras aldeas… –Confesó Sakura algo pensativa. Si pensaba en el cuidado de los niños no podía limitarse solo a los de su aldea y los de Suna. Aún quedaban muchas más por ver.

Ino pareció percatarse de lo mismo y su semblante cambió. –Podrías hablar con el Hokage…

–Supongo que sí…

La conversación entre ellas siguió, ahora tratando sobre su romance con Sai, el inicio de esta y cómo con un simple dibujo había cautivado el frágil y femenino corazón de la Yamanaka.

.

.

.

Sakura tendía a pasar muchas horas en el trabajo. El hospital y la sección de los cuidados mentales para niños que ella con ayuda de su amiga habían fundado le quitaban la mayor parte del tiempo. No es que le desagradara, muy por el contrario; pero excederte en el trabajo también cansaba y pasaba la cuenta a veces.

Es por esto que sin esperar a nada se dirigió contenta a la oficina del Hokage.

–Sakura, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. –Vio a su ex alumna asentir y preguntó. – ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu visita?

–Sí. Es sobre la Clínica de cuidados mentales para niños.

– ¿Algo malo?

–Nada de eso. –Sonrió al pensar en el pequeño Haruka que había atendido esa misma tarde. –Pero últimamente me preguntaba sobre la salud mental de los niños de otras aldeas…

–En Suna ya están por terminar de formar a los especialistas.

–Sí, ha sido un éxito. Y por esto quería también expandirme a las otras aldeas.

El Hokage la miró detenidamente.

– ¿Necesitas que hable con algún Kage?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro intentó explicarse mejor. –Nada de eso. Solicito un permiso para ir personalmente a hablar con ellos.

–… –Kakashi demoró unos segundos en contestar. –Realmente haz madurado, Sakura.

A este comentario, ella solo sonrió agradecida.

–Por cierto… Hoy vuelve Naruto de su misión, al parecer viene junto a Sasuke ¿irás a verle? –Inmediatamente Kakashi pudo notar el cambio en la muchacha enfrente de él. Y es que Sakura no pudo evitar no quitar su sonrisa por los nervios que le entraron cuando escuchó el nombre de su compañero.

Aunque Kakashi realmente no sabía por cuál nombre ella reaccionó así.

–Eso creo, nos vemos. –Contestó lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir del cuarto.

Una vez afuera, por las tranquilas calles de Konohagakure, Sakura intentaba calmar sus latidos desbocados respirando profundamente. Naruto había salido a misión justo el día siguiente a la noche en que se encontraron. Vez que compartieron aquel beso capaz de revolucionarle hasta la última mariposa en su estómago.

Él vendría con Uchiha Sasuke.

"– _Te veré pronto… Gracias."_

Sakura suspiró, de eso ya habían pasado dos años. En los que definitivamente tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y sus sentimientos verdaderos. Desde que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea cuando tenían la edad de trece años, el Uchiha solo había sido capaz de causarle más y más dolor, lo que terminó congelando cada sentimiento que alguna vez vibró por él.

No quería ver a ninguno.

Es por eso que apenas llegó a su hogar comunicó a su familia sus planes. Sus padres la abrasaron hasta casi asfixiarla para cuando se dispuso a comenzar su viaje, era la primera vez que se iba a una misión de tiempo indefinido.

.

.

.

– ¡Sakura-neechan! –Le gritaban los pequeños al verla. Había logrado hacer que Kumogakure también contase con la sección de Cuidados mentales para niños y ahora se disponía a abandonar dicha aldea para proseguir a otra.

–Te damos las gracias por tu ayuda. –Le dijo el Raikage. –Eres bienvenida en esta aldea, puedes venir cuando desees.

–Sí- –Fue interrumpida.

–Hey Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no te acompañó Naruto? Ah, yeah~ –Cantó el hermano del Raikage, Killer B.

–Ah, bueno… Él volvía de misión cuando yo salí.

Comenzó su travesía, ahora con destino en Iwagakure. Llegar a dicha aldea le demoraría aproximadamente siete días en los que tuvo tiempo para pensar en sí misma. Hace tres semanas atrás había partido de misión sin siquiera esperar a sus compañeros de equipo, los que llegaban ese mismo día juntos.

Ya que se encontraba sola, se permitió tocar suavemente sus labios.

 _Naruto_

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, la sensación de sus labios con los del Uzumaki seguía intacta. Aunque había intentado no pensar en aquello, no había podido evitarlo. Simplemente seguía repitiéndose en su mente cuando estaba sola como si fuese un tatuaje, completamente imborrable.

Suspiró mirando al cielo, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo tarde que era. Subió entonces a la copa de un árbol muy alto y desde ahí pudo distinguir el siguiente pueblo a alrededor de una hora más caminando.

.

.

–Bien, hemos terminado la última etapa de la capacitación. Muchas gracias por participar. –Reverenció ante los alumnos que ahora aplaudían como agradecimiento mutuo.

Unos cuantos jóvenes se le habían acercado por la tarde, para preguntarle si acaso ella partiría de vuelta a su aldea.

–No lo sé. –Confesó melancólica.

Ya llevaba por lo menos dos meses desde que abandonó su hogar en Konohagakure y había logrado que por lo menos tres aldeas –aparte de la suya- tuviesen una sección para el cuidado mental de los niños. Estaba algo cansada de tantas charlas y clases que dio para el personal que pronto atendería a niños y volver con sus padres ahora no era la peor idea del mundo. Sakura reconocía que a pesar de todas las discusiones, sus padres siempre tendrían un lugar importante en su corazón.

Los extrañaba.

Tranquila se dirigió a comprar algunos víveres para hacer la cena. Sonrió por inercia al pensar en sus logros, definitivamente había logrado cambiar y ya no depender de nadie. ¿En qué momento fue ese cambio? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente Sakura era definida como la mejor ninja médico después de Tsunade, incluso su poder en batalla era alto, capaz de dominar el chakra a la perfección… Y eso solo era el comienzo. Se sentía plena, por fin estaba logrando sus ideales y esa sensación le llenaba de alegría.

Sacó del bolsillo la llave para abrir la puerta, cuando de la nada se ve rodeada de unos fuertes brazos. Completamente asustada gira su cara para encontrarse con los azules ojos de… – ¡Naruto!

–… –Sin embargo él no dijo nada, solo continuó con su abrazo, como si todavía no asimilase encontrarla. – ¿Por qué? –Por fin preguntó en un susurro.

–Yo realmente…

–Sakura-chan, te amo. –Le dijo sorprendiéndola.

 _Él, aun a pesar de todo…_

–Te he extrañado mucho. –Confesó el Uzumaki.

Sakura se separó un momento del rubio y miró a los alrededores del departamento, donde señoras chismosas comenzaban a susurrar comentando la escena que veían de ellos, es por eso que lo invitó a pasar al lugar.

–Naruto…

–Si no quieres esto dímelo. –Le advirtió serio mientras se acercaba lentamente. Sakura abrió sus ojos completamente quieta en su lugar, sin poder moverse, no haciendo absolutamente nada por alejarlo.

Un beso. Dos besos, tres, cuatro… Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar, comprendió entonces que ella también quería eso. No podía seguir buscando excusas para alejarlo ni pensar en los demás, porque no podía tampoco ignorar sus sentimientos ya que simplemente estaba enamorada. Completamente enamorada del rubio, no por el "incidente" que desencadenó esto, sino que desde incluso antes Sakura había notado esos sentimientos que iban más allá de una amistad y los ignoró convenciéndose de lo contrario.

Sus sentimientos escondidos por Naruto por fin habían aflorado.

Las manos morenas de Naruto se fijaron en su pequeña cintura haciéndola suspirar. Ella por su parte, poco a poco subió sus manos y acarició los rubios cabellos del Uzumaki sacándole uno que otro gruñido como respuesta.

Cuando sintieron la necesidad primordial de recuperar el aire se separaron, sin alejarse demasiado entre ellos, mirándose fijamente y con un sonrojo que podía competir con el contrario.

–Te amo. –Le dijo al Uzumaki haciéndole sonreír.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ Nuevamente agradezco los reviews y el cariño que me brindan con sus favoritos y follows.

 _AngelZafir0:_ La verdad esta historia iba a ser de uno solo, pero se había alargado demasiado. Además creo que era lo correcto para ser mi primer fanfic de esta pareja.

 _NARUSAKU1:_ Te agradezco tu comentario, la verdad a mí me gustan las parejas cannon y algunas de las que no lo son. Y tal como dices, solo los quedan los fanfics para deleitarnos de estas parejas. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _kumikoson4:_ Gracias por tu comentario, ¡espero te haya gustado leer el fic como a mí me gusto crearlo!


End file.
